Bersedia
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: For "SAVE THE DATE" Challenge!—Ichigo berkata, "Kau adalah orangnya. Kaulah yang ingin kujadikan separuh bagian dari diriku. Kaulah wanita yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." IchiRuki fic. Mind to RnR?


**Bersedia**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki**

**Disclaimer : Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. FF (c) me.**

**Warnings : Alternate Ending, bit OOC.**

**For "SAVE THE DATE" Challenge on facebook!**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Rukia." Suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat lembut. Ia berbaring di atas kasurnya sambil melihat ponselnya dan membaca beberapa _e-mail_ yang ia terima, entah dari siapa saja.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ichigo?" jawab sang empunya nama Rukia Kuchiki sambil tetap kusyuk pada kerjaannya; mencorat-coret kertas dengan tulisan sandi dan gambar-gambar aneh tapi lucunya itu (kelihatannya laporan untuk diberikan ke Asosiasi _Shinigami_ Wanita di Soul Society) di atas meja belajar Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantalnya, "Kita sudah lama sekali, ya, bersama?"

Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pun menengok ke arah Ichigo, "Untuk ukuran manusia, sih, lumayan. Lima tahun, 'kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

Ichigo bangun dan duduk bersandar pada header ranjangnya. Ia melipat kakinya dan sekali lagi mengecek ponselnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun menengok ke arah Rukia dan dengan menggunakan tangannya, ia membuat tanda 'kemari'.

Rukia beranjak dari kursi belajar yang ia duduki dan berjalan menuju ranjang Ichigo. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di depan Ichigo, "Ada apa?"

Ichigo diam sebentar sambil melihat ke bawah. Kelihatannya sedang berpikir kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia lontarkan.

"Ichigo?"

"Dalam lima tahun ini," Ichigo membuka mulutnya, "Kau selalu membantuku menghadapi masalah, menolongku dan keluargaku dari ancaman para _hollow_, memberiku kekuatan _Shinigami_mu, dan membimbingku untuk menjadi _Shinigami_ Pengganti untuk melindungi yang membutuhkan perlindungan."

Rukia mulai mengerutkan keningnya, "Pembicaraan ini sepertinya sering kita bicarakan di medan perang? Apa yang mau kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Ichigo kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bola mata violet Rukia menggunakan kedua bola mata coklatnya, "Kau merubah hidupku. Kau membuat duniaku menjadi baru. Kau selalu ada di sini saat aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Dan kau bahkan membuatku mengenal teman-teman baru yang begitu berharga."

Ichigo bangun dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo."

Rukia terlihat bingung, namun ia meraih tangan Ichigo, bangun dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar Ichigo dan menuruni tangga, dan kemudian sampai di ruang keluarga.

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak lebar mendapati semua teman-temannya—baik dunia manusia maupun _Shinigami_—ada di dalam sana. Ada Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryuu, Tatsuki dan Orihime yang berdiri di dekat televisi sambil tersenyum bangga. Isshin yang tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Karin dan Yuzu yang entah kenapa menangis tersedu-sedu di sofa. Ada Urahara dan Yoruichi serta Tessai, Jinta dan Ururu. Di sebelahnya lagi ada Rangiku yang mengedipkan matanya, Momo, Kira, Shuuhei, serta Renji yang melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Semuanya? Ada apa ini? Ini bukan ulang tahun kejutan buatku, 'kan?" gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek itu benar-benar kebingungan. Ulang tahunnya kemarin Januari, kok. Dan ini sudah bulan Juni tanggal enam. Jelas-jelas bukan ulang tahunnya, ataupun ulang tahun Ichigo. Tapi kenapa semua berkumpul di sini dan menatapnya.

Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna putih salju dengan ukiran indah di tepiannya. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan mata Rukia berbinar sekaligus terpana.

Cincin emas putih dengan permata kecil yang dibalut dalam ukiran-ukiran serpihan salju kecil.

"Semuanya tidak bisa datang, sih. Tapi segini saja cukup untuk jadi saksi." Ichigo berkata, "Kau adalah orangnya. Kaulah yang ingin kujadikan separuh bagian dari diriku. Kaulah wanita yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Rukia mematung. Ia memandang cincin tersebut bergantian dengan memandang Ichigo yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kepadanya—senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat, senyum paling mempesona yang pernah dilihat Rukia. Dan kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyaksikan semua orang di sana tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Eh?"

"Aku mungkin bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis. Kita bahkan tidak pacaran. Aku tak bisa membuatkanmu puisi atau mengajakmu makan ke restoran mewah dan mahal. Aku belum bisa membelikanmu pakaian-pakaian yang pantas kau kenakan. Dan aku masih kerja serabutan di tempat Unagi-san. Belum lulus dari kuliah kedokteranku pula dan membuka klinik seperti Pak Tua di sana. Namun aku berjanji," Ichigo menunduk dan berlutut di hadapan Rukia, "Aku berjanji akan menjadi lelaki yang akan membahagiakanmu selamanya."

Rukia menutupi mulutnya. Matanya mulai berair dan ia bisa merasakan mukanya memanas, "Ichigo..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Rukia Kuchiki?" kata Ichigo dengan sangat lembut.

Bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Rukia.

Entah mengapa semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Ichigo mulai muncul dan melintas serta berputar dalam kepalanya. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo, memberinya kekuatan _Shinigami_, melawan semua hollow dan menolong teman-teman manusianya, penyelamatan Ichigo akan dirinya saat ia akan dieksekusi di Soul Society, pertarungan-pertarungan yang ia lakukan berdampingan dengan Ichigo, ingatan yang dirampas oleh Homura dan Shizuku, menyelamatkan Orihime bersama Ichigo dan yang lain, perpisahan mereka saat Ichigo tidak punya kekuatan spiritualnya, dan betapa selama ini ia selalu melihat Ichigo.

Kenyataan bahwa selama ini matanya terpaku pada Ichigo seorang, yang pada awalnya dia hanya anggap sebagai rasa kagum terhadap seorang teman, namun saat Ichigo tak bisa melihatnya dan tidak bisa bicara dengannya membuat dunia Rukia menjadi hitam putih. Dan fakta bahwa ketika akhirnya Ichigo bisa melihatnya kembali membuatnya begitu bahagia sampai ia ingin menangis karena tidak percaya.

Rukia tahu sekarang bahwa itu bukan lagi rasa kagum. Itu rasa cinta. Dan ia benar mencintai Ichigo. Dan kini Ichigo memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Bahagia bercampur haru dan perasaan lainnya campur aduk dalam hati Rukia Kuchiki sekarang. Dengan bulir air mata deras menuruni pipinya, ia mengangguk berkali-kali. Suara paraunya terdengar ketika ia berkata, "Aku bersedia."

Semuanya bersorak kesenangan. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Semuanya gembira untuk mereka.

Ichigo bangkit dan meraih tangan Rukia. Memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis kanan Rukia dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu. Setelah itu, pemuda itu pun memeluk erat Rukia.

"Tapi,"

Suara berat memasuki ruangan. Semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk yang kini di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki, beriris abu-abu terang, berambut panjang hitam seleher, berwajah tampan, dan memakai atribut seorang Kapten Divisi Enam.

Itu Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kakak..."

"Byakuya," Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

"Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi; kau buat adikku menangis, kau buat adikku bersedih, kau buat adikku menderita, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Dan setelah Kapten membunuhmu, aku akan membunuhmu untuk kedua kalinya!" timpal Renji.

Ichigo nyengir, "Kau tenang saja, Byakuya, Renji. Aku akan mencintainya dan membuat dia bahagia seumur hidupnya." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Dan kalau sampai kau selingkuh dariku, akan kupastikan kau beku sampai ke tulang-tulangmu! Tidak apa, 'kan, Ayah?" Rukia menengok ke Isshin.

Isshin mengangguk dan tertawa jumawa, "Tentu saja! Seorang calon suam yang tidak bisa membahagiakan calon istrinya bukan anggota keluarga Kurosaki! Mending mati saja!"

Semuanya tertawa.

"Untuk pernikahannya," Ichigo merenggangkan pelukannya, "Byakuya bersikeras untuk merayakannya di Soul Society dengan cara kuno. Dan aku juga ingin pernikahannya dirayakan di dunia manusia karena teman-teman manusia dan keluarga kita tidak semuanya bisa pergi ke Soul Society."

"Bisa minta ijin sama Kyoraku-san, sih. Cuma kelihatannya itu bakal membuat heboh, jadi ya, dua kali saja." Urahara ikut menyumbangkan suara.

"Jadi," Rangiku mengeluarkan suaranya, "Saatnya pesta merayakan pertunangan Ichigo dan Rukia!"

Dan semuanya pun bersorak kesenangan.

Renji memeluk Rukia dan meninju pundak Ichigo. Byakuya mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Isshin memberi tendangan yang bisa dihindari oleh Ichigo, membuatnya jatuh terpingkal menabrak dinding dan berakhir dia menangis di depan foto raksasa Masaki.

Semuanya mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka bawa. Orihime dan Tatsuki serta Keigo mengeluarkan makanan paling banyak.

Suasana rumah keluarga Kurosaki begitu ramai. Ichigo dan Rukia yang kini berpegangan tangan melihat suasana itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku janji akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

"Aku pegang janjimu, Ichigo."

"Kau pegang kata-kataku, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia memerah. Namun kemudian ia tertawa. Ichigo melihatnya dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir sang gadis _Shinigami_ yang merubah hidupnya. Dan gadis _Shinigami_ itu pun membalas kecupan sang lelaki yang merebut hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Bleach belom berakhir dan pairingnya belom jelas dan yeah mari buat OTP gue menjadi kenyataan! Pengeeeennn banget Ichigo ngelamar Rukia dan Rukia nerima lamaran Ichigo dari dulu Cuma belom nemu plot sebelum akhirnya ada challenge ini! XDDD Makasih buat Nina Septiani yang udah bikin challenge ini! :D

Akhir kata, mind to review, guys? :D


End file.
